


Once again

by Nekoko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Hurt Merlin, M/M, Prophecy, forgetful arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoko/pseuds/Nekoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two familiar faces cross paths again, but this time things have changed. But will destiney repeat itself in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once again

Times had changed since then, the Kingdom has burned to ashes and forgotten long ago.The rein of the true king ,Arthur, no longer history but only myth. The trees became skyscrapers and the villages grew into a city. Witches and warlocks not even mentioned as to existing. Modern, is what they call it. 

In the center of the city ,Caimulote, sat the tallest building. The company. Without it, the city would be nothing. It started it all, providing jobs in a secure neighborhood for those who needed it. 

The founder of the company is a powerful man. Not only by the rank he has earned but he gives off an aura of strength. He's feared by most. He never leaves the city of which his company strives on. He hasn't seen his son in ages. His wife gone, killed by a crook. He believed it was by the use of magic, but no one believed him. The world just to modern and to closed to unscientific murders. These results caused him to create the company. So begin, Pendreagoun Industries. Where you can find any weapon for an affordable price and some even custom. Especially to fight sorcerers. 

A young lad sits at his desk, unable to escape his destiny. No matter how hard he tried. The bags under his eyes noticeable and his bony hands creak. But this seems normal the gloomy clouds over his head, he's never seen without it. A burden on his shoulders since before the day he showed up.

He swiftly types, his dull eyes never leave his work. He stamps the official Crest of the company to a letter. It's all-too-familiar. Inside is a plea, a request, and a offer. The letter is going to the heir of the company. It's a plea from the people, a request from his father, and a offer to come see the city for the first time. 

The boy sent it off to the mail room, his job to write up letters and sent them to people of importance. He hated it but deep down he was excited that his wait has come to an end. The last flicker of hope beginning to kindle again, even if he didn't want it. He signed and ran his hands through his black mop of messy hair. 

The receivers name flashes in his minds eye. 

Arthur. 

Arthur Pendreagoun.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know if i want to continune this, for now it will be a one shot with an open ending.


End file.
